


a text away

by chirithy (sylleblossum)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Safe Klance Writers, broganes, sorry Hunk ily but youll be in the sequel, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylleblossum/pseuds/chirithy
Summary: Keith was used to just having books as his one constant in life. But as he grew older, he gained a family and friends.But, one day, he didn't realize he lost one of his books and it led to a stranger getting his number. He started to get to know the person on the other side, and soon the boy quickly started to become something more to Keith.





	a text away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [на расстоянии сообщения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128546) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> YES!!! FINALLY!!!! I've been so excited waiting for this day! Here is my fic for the safeklancewriters mini-bang! I had so much fun writing this! I was supposed to post last night, but my internet went down. So I'm sorry for the delay!
> 
> Make sure to visit [Safe Klance Writers](https://safeklancewriters.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to see everyone else's fic as well! I can't wait to read some of them myself! I'm practically vibrating from excitement (that or the many coffee I had or both).
> 
> ALSO!! Art for a text away! These two wonderful people signed up to be the artists for this fic! So please send them so much love and support!!!!
> 
> im-tired-and-i-like-bees: [pic 1](https://im-tired-and-i-like-bees.tumblr.com/post/173458690601/another-tiny-piece-i-drew-for-the/) [pic 2](https://im-tired-and-i-like-bees.tumblr.com/post/173458626286/one-of-my-pieces-for-the-safeklancewriters-mini/)  
> [vlderabeach](https://vlderabeach.tumblr.com/post/173450564849/art-for-chirithy-s-fic-right-here/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Russian translation by deadandskinny here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6923943)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enough talk! Enjoy the story!!!!

Keith was only used to one constant in his life: books.

They were always there for him; during the long, lonely nights as his father worked too late, there on what seemed like the longest day of his life when his father never came back home, there when he was placed into the foster system and there for him as he moved through so many houses never there for too long. The books helped him escape the harsh reality that was his life, gave him shelter in their tales, and even the characters gave him a family that he could carry with him wherever he went. It wasn’t until he was fifteen, tired and just so angry and done with the world, that a new constant came into his life.

A family that wanted him to actually stay. A woman that wanted him to call her Mom, a man that didn’t want to replace the memory of his father but still wanted to be his dad nonetheless, and a boy a few years older than him who simply wanted to be his older brother. The Shiroganes had taken in this tired, angry boy that escapes into his books and was able to make him smile, feel loved, and feel safe. They gave him a home and a room to call his own that he could fill with his books and gave him a family that will always be there for him no matter what.

Now, Keith still loved his books and still used them to escape, but he found that he didn’t have to escape as much anymore and could just simply read and enjoy the stories. His new older brother, Takashi (though Takashi kept trying to get him to call him Shiro, that took a bit to get used to and he still slipped up sometimes), was a good ear that would listen to him and an even better shoulder to cry on when the things became too much. He, also, liked to take Keith to the bookstore and made sure Keith didn’t spend all of his allowance on too many books (though Keith didn’t there was such a thing as too many books). Shiro would even ask Keith for recommendations on what to read and Keith was always able to give a book or two that would suit Shiro’s interests; though Keith did give him some weird ones just to be a little shit sometimes (Keith is pretty sure he’s still not forgiven about the book about flying sharks).

Hikari was Shiro’s and now Keith’s mother. She was a sweet woman, who was kind of short, though Keith was only a few inches taller than her and didn’t seem like he’d be growing anymore soon. It didn’t help that Shiro and their father, Akira, were really tall compared to them. She loved to listen to Keith talk about his favorite stories. She always made Keith talk to her about anything he wanted to when it was her turn to cook dinner. And whenever he’d talk about a topic that interested him during school that day, a few days later, a few books on that topic would show up in their house. It gave Keith a warm feeling in his chest when this happened; many of the foster homes didn’t seem to care about his interest in books and learning new things.

Akira, also, loved helping Keith learn new things as well, and though he didn’t usually provide books on the topics, he preferred to show Keith. He helped Keith learn new practical things, such as tuning up his car to some self-defense moves; pretty much anything he thought Keith would like to learn. It was how Akira preferred to learn new things, having someone show him how to do it, and Keith loved each lesson. Akira was normally a man of few words, and to many people, he seemed closed off from the world, but his family knew that he was always there for them and loved them with all his heart. Keith will always cherish the moment he called Akira ‘Pa’ for the first time (since the term Dad would always be used to reference his birth father), Akira had actually shed a couple tears and pulled Keith into a tight hug. Keith had found a family that loved and supported him throughout the rest of high school and into college, and supported him still when he came out as gay during his senior year of high school.

When asked about his future after school, Keith, during the years, would give varying answers. When he was a kid, he wanted to be a firefighter like his father, but that had changed after his death. During his years during the foster system, he didn’t really think he had a future or a dream job he aspired to have. He just simply wanted to live and read his books. But, with the Shiroganes, he did have a future and they would support him no matter what he decided to do. So he took some time to think about it, and it always came back to his books. Though Keith loved to read all these stories, he didn’t think he could be a writer himself. He had tried to write, but to him, his own stories held no depth or passion like the ones he had read. No, when Keith now thought about his future and what he wanted to do, he saw himself as an English teacher helping young kids better understand and maybe even love the stories they have to read throughout school. A bit of inspiration for this came from the English teachers he had throughout his own schooling. Once they found he loved to read, they would try to help him with words he didn’t understand and even would get him books that he had never read before. He still had one of those books in his personal collection; it was a torn and tattered, but well-loved and very well-read copy of _The Hobbit_. If you flipped through the pages of the copy, there were things written into the margins to help Keith better understand the story. It was one of Keith’s treasures; it had survived most of the foster homes he had been to, and he still loved to read it, sometimes on bad days or sometimes on dreary rainy days. He had put his name on the inside cover just in case he had ever lost it, since he did have a small habit of losing some of his books. And when the Shiroganes had given him a cell phone, he added his number below his name just in case. He did this to all of his books.

And that is how this story is given a start.

XXXX

Keith felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he worked, and though his boss had given him full permission to use his phone during work hours, he still just preferred not to. It was the beginning of his shift and that was his first mistake.

Keith’s friend, Allura, had talked her step-father, Coran, into giving him a job during college. For some odd reason, Shiro had found it hilarious that Keith was given a job at a bookstore. That aside, Keith loved his job; he could get glances of new upcoming books, he could give recommendations to people looking for something new to read and he could hear about others’ favorite stories. Coran would even let him read whenever there was a lull in business. Coran Smythe was a bit too eccentric for Keith’s tastes at the beginning, but as they worked together, Keith found Coran to be a caring, highly intelligent man, who loved to tell Keith new odd tidbits of information that he would know off the top of his head and apparently liked Keith’s dry, sarcastic humor and would be constantly telling dad jokes just to make Keith laugh. Coran also loved to talk about Allura and told Keith plenty of embarrassing childhood stories about her; he also liked to tell stories about his nephews, nibling and nieces, but never really told him any of their names.

Keith had forgotten all about his phone going off as he worked through his shift. He had to deal with customers, restocking shelves and manning the registers when he needed to. It was one of the busier days apparently and it didn’t give Keith much of a break. Keith didn’t get a chance to look at his phone until he finally got home, choosing to look at it before he took a nap. It was unknown number and held only one question.

 **Unknown (9:32 AM):** Is this Keith?

Keith had simply raised an eyebrow at that, but then began to worry, because he didn’t like to give his number to people. So he answered.

 **Keith (3:45 PM):** Who is this? How do you know my name? And how did you get this number?

An answer came back through pretty quickly.

 **Unknown (3:46 PM):** chill dude. I found a book that had your name and number in it  
**Unknown (3:46 PM):** Thought you’d might like to have it back

Keith glanced over at his bookshelves trying to figure which book he had misplaced, but his mind couldn’t bring any missing ones up.

 **Keith (3:48 PM):** Which one is it?

 **Unknown (3:48 PM):** Do you misplace a lot of your books?  
**Unknown (3:48 PM):** That’s not very nice to your books, you know  
**Unknown (3:48 PM):** Anyway, it’s The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien

A cold feeling rushed through Keith’s chest, it was his most treasured book. How could he have ever misplaced that? He tried to think of the last place he had it, but could only remember having it at home.

 **Keith (3:50 PM):** Where did you find it? I never even realized I lost it

 **Unknown (3:50 PM):** On the bus that goes to and from the college  
**Unknown (3:50 PM):** It was under one of the rows of seats, must have fell out of your bag or something  
**Unknown (3:51 PM):** I actually found it last night, but I fell asleep as soon as I got home

 **Keith (3:52 PM):** Well, thank you for finding it. Do you think we could meet up somewhere so you can give it back to me? Please?

 **Unknown (3:53 PM):** Well…actually there’s an issue  
**Unknown (3:53 PM):** I wanted to do that this morning when I first messaged you  
**Unknown (3:53 PM):** I kinda left for a vacation trip at noon

 **Keith (3:54 PM):** Can one of your family members bring it to me then?

 **Unknown (3:55 PM):** I’m sorry but it’s actually a family vacation  
**Unknown (3:55 PM):** And well…

 **Keith (3:56 PM):** Well what?

 **Unknown (3:57 PM):** I may have accidentally taken the book with me  
**Unknown (3:57 PM):** I’m sorry

Keith bit his lip, he didn’t know what to do. Some random stranger had his most treasured book and had taken it on a vacation that who knows how long this person would be gone. He stood from his bed, heading out of his room to go talk to Shiro for advice, but paused outside his brother’s door when his phone went off again.

 **Unknown (4:01 PM):** But!!! When I get to my grandmother’s house later this evening, I can mail it to you if you want.  
**Unknown (4:01 PM):** I can tell by that this is probably your favorite book by how worn it is  
**Unknown (4:01 PM):** So I’m sure you’ll want it back really soon

Keith let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall outside Shiro’s door and answered the stranger back.

 **Keith (4:02 PM):** That will work. Yes, it’s my favorite. I’ve had it since I was a kid. Just please take care of it.

 **Unknown (4:02 PM):** Cool! I promise!  
**Unknown (4:03 PM):** I’ll message you again when I get to my grandmother’s later for your address  
**Unknown (4:03 PM):** Actually, wait…do you mind if I read the book?

Keith blinked in confusion at the question. The stranger didn’t have to ask, they could have just have read without him ever knowing. But, he was actually grateful that they asked.

 **Keith (4:04 PM):** Sure, I guess. Just take care of it. Pages fall out sometimes.

 **Unknown (4:04 PM):** Sweet, this road trip just got a lot better!  
**Unknown (4:05 PM):** You know I don’t think I’ve actually read this book before  
**Unknown (4:05 PM):** I mean I’ve seen the movies with my friends, but never really glanced at the book

 **Keith (4:06 PM):** While I love Tauriel, the book is better.

 **Unknown (4:07 PM):** Wait, is she not in the book or something??? I loved her and Legolas in the movies  
**Unknown (4:07 PM):** Her and Kíli could’ve been relationship goals if he had lived

 **Keith (4:08 PM):** Spoilers. You’ll just have to read and find out

 **Unknown (4:08 PM):** Oh you jerk. Now, I really want to know  
**Unknown (4:09 PM):** I’m going to start reading now  
**Unknown (4:09 PM):** Later

 **Keith (4:09 PM):** Wait, what’s your name?

 **Unknown (4:10 PM):** Lance

This Lance person didn’t send anymore messages after that, presumably now reading Keith’s treasured book. Keith pushed himself off the wall and went to knock on Shiro’s door, only to find his brother standing there, leaning against the frame of his door, his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised and a smirk upon his face.

“And who were you talking to, dear little brother?” Keith frowned at him.

“A friend, why?” Shiro only raised his eyebrow more.

“Which one: Pidge, Allura or Matt? Because I’ve never seen you smile like that while talking to them,” Keith sighed, he knew he couldn’t lie to his brother.

“You know how you and Mom made me put my number in my books so I could lessen the risk of losing them?” Shiro nodded at that; after seeing Keith cry over one of his lost books, he and their mom came up with the solution of putting Keith’s number under his name in the books. If he lost one and someone messaged him, they would meet up that person and get that book back. Usually, Mom or Shiro would go with Keith for a couple reason; one because they didn’t know if they could trust the person on the other side of the phone and two so they could pay the person back for holding onto Keith’s book, usually buying them lunch or something. It did lessen the amount of times of Keith losing the books, mostly because Keith didn’t want to deal with unknown people having his number, so he tried to look after himself when he took books out of the house, though he would still have some slip-ups sometimes.

“I misplaced one of my books on the bus apparently and someone found it,” Shiro shifted against his doorframe, his face more neutral now than teasing. He pulled his own phone of his pocket to look at the time before he asked,

“Ok, what time are you meeting to get your book back?” Keith shook his head.

“There’s a problem. The guy who found it took it on vacation with him. He wanted to meet before he left this morning, but I was at work,” Shiro raised his eyebrow again.

“He took your book on vacation with him?” Keith nodded. While he didn’t like that his book was in the hands of a stranger and far from him, Lance had promised to take care of the book and would hopefully be sending it back to Keith in the morning.

“He said he’d mail it back to me though. Send it off in the morning,” Shiro started to frown as Keith spoke more.

“How do you know this guy is telling the truth? What if he’s not on vacation and just wants our address?” Keith bit his lip again, he hadn’t thought of that. Shiro held out his hand.

“Can I see your phone?”

“Why?” Though he was questioning his brother, Keith still handed over his phone. Shiro quickly unlocked it and pulled up the recent messages.

“I just want to make sure he’s telling the truth,” And with that, Shiro hit call on Lance’s number. He put the phone up to his ear, and Keith couldn’t hear the other side of the line. He fidgeted with his hands as he listened to Shiro speak.

“This is Shiro, Keith’s brother,”

“I just want to make sure you’re being truthful about having Keith’s book and your vacation, I don’t want someone to hurt my brother or our home,” Keith frowned at that.

“How old are you?” Shiro raised his eyebrow, before nodding at Lance’s answer.

“18? Do you mind verifying that? How? Uh, um, a selfie with Keith’s book? Just so I know it’s not fake,”

“Thank you Lance. Sorry to bother you. I’ll await your message,” Shiro went to hang up the phone, but Keith stopped him, grabbing the phone from his hand.

“Wait, Lance!” Keith wasn’t expecting a cheery voice to answer back.

“Yes? Keith, right?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I just wanted to apologize for my protective brother,” A laugh like honey came through the phone, before Lance answered.

“No worries, I know a lot about protective brothers, I got two myself. I’m going to get back to the book now. Check your phone in a minute and give it to Shiro so he can know. Talk to you later, Keith,” Keith said goodbye as well, before answering the phone. A minute later, the phone dinged at him about a new message.

 **Unknown (4:28 PM):** [Image received]

The photo was of a tan skinned boy with dark brown hair, freckles and cornflower blue eyes, around his age. He was smiling and holding up Keith’s copy of _The Hobbit_ ; Keith could tell it was his copy because of the tiny black heart on the corner of the cover. But, Keith’s attention was more towards the boy. Keith now was blushing. A really cute boy had his favorite book. Shiro made a humming noise next to him, and Keith looked away from the photo at his brother. Shiro was looking at the picture over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, smirking once more at Keith’s red face. His older brother patted his shoulder, before going back into his room.

“Okay then, I approve. Just make sure he gives the book back,” The door shut after Shiro was done talking and Keith was left alone in the hall. He glanced at the photo once more, before putting his head into his hands, and groaning into them. He was doomed because of a cute boy and a book.

XXXX

 **Lance (12:34 AM):** You lie to me!!!!!!  
**Lance (12:34 AM):** Tauriel and Legolas aren’t even in the book!!!!!

 **Keith (12:35 AM):** Technically, I didn’t lie. I just never told you.

 **Lance (12:35 AM):** Meanie!

 **Keith (12:36 AM):** So did you like it?

 **Lance (12:36 AM):** Yeah actually. I usually have trouble with some books holding my attention.  
**Lance (12:37 AM):** But this one could, it was pretty detailed. And the little notes on the sides of the pages helped.  
**Lance (12:37 AM):** Did you write those?

 **Keith (12:28 AM):** No, the teacher that gave me the book did that  
**Keith (12:38 AM):** To help me better understand some of the words and phrases that Tolkien used

 **Lance (12:39 AM):** Well that was nice of them 

 **Keith (12:40 AM):** Yeah it was  
**Keith (12:40 AM):** Anyway, I’m going back to sleep now

XXXX

 **Lance (9:07 AM):** I need your address to send your book back!

 **Keith (9:08 AM):** Oh right, 1350 Rowan Lane

 **Lance (9:10 AM):** Thanks, it will be handed over to the mailman soon  
**Lance (9:10 AM):** Wait, I have a friend that lives on Rowan as well  
**Lance (9:10 AM):** Do you know Pidge?

 **Keith (9:11 AM):** After the robotic Santa incident of 2015, everyone knows Pidge the Terror  
**Keith (9:11 AM):** But, yes, she’s one of my best friends and lives next door to me

 **Lance (9:12 AM):** I think her brother told me about that incident  
**Lance (9:12 AM):** That’s when she reprogramed their Santa animatronic and accidentally made it tell a bunch of kids that it was going to eat their hearts

 **Keith (9:13 AM):** Yup. I really don’t know what she was trying to do with it originally and I kind of don’t want to know  
**Keith (9:13 AM):** All I know is that the Holts are off the Christmas Caroling house stop lineup and in extension so is my house

 **Lance (9:14 AM):** How come we’ve never met each other before?

 **Keith (9:15 AM):** I don’t know, I’ve never seen you around here before, so you must not come over to her house often

 **Lance (9:15 AM):** No, I really only hang out with Pidge at our friend Hunk’s house  
**Lance (9:16 AM):** Only been over to her house maybe once or twice  
**Lance (9:16 AM):** But I think I have heard her talk about you before  
**Lance (9:16 AM):** Are you the same Keith that helped her put cellophane all over Matt’s door, trapping him in there?

 **Keith (9:17 AM):** Yup, one of the annual birthday pranks  
**Keith (9:17 AM):** She does it to me and my brother as well  
**Keith (9:18 AM):** She once placed a giant fake clown doll in my brother’s closet and recorded his reaction  
**Keith (9:18 AM):** I thought he was going to break the windows with how loud he was screaming

 **Lance (9:19 AM):** Ohmygod that is hilarious and horrifying at the same time  
**Lance (9:19 AM):** I’m so glad she doesn’t do that to me

 **Keith (9:20 AM):** Give her time. She probably doesn’t have access to your house yet  
**Keith (9:20 AM):** She knows where all our spare keys are

 **Lance (9:21 AM):** Ok, now I’m really starting to question why we’ve never seen each other  
**Lance (9:21 AM):** Wait! You know what I look like from that selfie last night  
**Lance (9:21 AM):** But I don’t know what you look like  
**Lance (9:22 AM):** Equivalent exchange, my dude  
**Lance (9:22 AM):** Pay up! Selfie time!

 **Keith (9:23 AM):** Two things. 1, are you quoting _Fullmetal Alchemist_ at me and 2, do I have to?

 **Lance (9:24 AM):** Maybe…my sibling is watching it behind me and I felt inspired.  
**Lance (9:24 AM):** And yes please! Maybe I do know you from somewhere!

 **Keith (9:25 AM):** Ugh fine  
**Keith (9:26 AM):** [Image sent]

 **Lance (9:29 AM):** Oh…cool  
**Lance (9:30 AM):** Cool cool cool

 **Keith (9:31 AM):** You ok, Lance?

 **Lance (9:33 AM):** YUP TOTALLY  
**Lance (9:35 AM):** Anyway! I think you work at my uncle’s bookstore  
**Lance (9:35 AM):** Coran? He owns the Lion’s Den

 **Keith (9:36 AM):** Oh yes. He’s my boss  
**Keith (9:36 AM):** But how is Coran your uncle?

 **Lance (9:37 AM):** If you know Coran, then you know Allura.  
**Lance (9:37 AM):** Allura’s mom was my mom’s sister  
**Lance (9:38 AM):** And after Auntie Alessandra passed and Uncle Alfor moved on and met Coran  
**Lance (9:38 AM):** Coran got adopted into our family as our uncle

 **Keith (9:40 AM):** Oh I never knew that, but now that I think about it, when he’s not talking about Allura, he is talking about his nephews. Which one are you? The serious one? The sporty one? Or the flirty one?

 **Lance (9:41 AM):** I take offense to that

 **Keith (9:42 AM):** I’m just saying, if you’re the flirty one, then he told me about the time you flirted with your elderly Math teacher to try and get out of detention

 **Lance (9:43 AM):** Did he tell you that my flirting actually worked and I never had to go?

 **Keith (9:44 AM):** So you’re admitting you’re the flirty one. But, no actually, he didn’t tell me that, but he did tell me about the time when you got your wisdom teeth removed and you decided to flirt with your dentist, your nurse and then your own reflection.

 **Lance (9:45 AM):** When I get home from vacation, I’m going to have a long talk with Coran about telling embarrassing stories about me

 **Keith (9:46 AM):** Don’t worry, it wasn’t always about you. He’s told me about your other siblings as well.  
**Keith (9:47 AM):** Which one was it that got their hand stuck in a vending machine only to find out that their stuff really did fall to the bottom?

 **Lance (9:48 AM):** HA that was Marko. The one Coran probably considers the serious one

 **Keith (9:49 AM):** Nice. I actually have to leave for work now. Talk to you later Lance

 **Lance (9:50 AM):** Cool, no problem. Tell Coran that I said hi!!!

XXXX

**Private Chat: keef to pidgey (7:47 PM)**

**keef:** So I’m apparently talking to one of your friends

 **pidgey:** Which one?  
**pidgey:** Don’t believe anything they’ve said about me

 **keef:** I believe anything someone tells me about you, because 95% of the time, it’s true  
**keef:** Anyway, Lance

 **pidgey:** oh that’s why he’s screaming about bookstore boy in my groupchat with him  
**pidgey:** he finally sucked it up and talked to you  
**pidgey:** Wait, he’s on vacation right now, how did you met him?

 **keef:**???? What are you talking back? Bookstore boy?  
**keef:** I had lost one of my books and he had found it  
**keef:** And we’ve been texting since yesterday

 **pidgey:** Oooooh  
**pidgey:** Then forget everything I just said

 **keef:** No, please tell me. What is this bookstore boy thing?

 **pidgey:** Don’t tell him I told you  
**pidgey:** But apparently Coran has been trying to get Lance to come meet you for a while now

 **keef:** Why?

 **pidgey:** Who knows? It’s Coran.  
**pidgey:** Anyway, one day Lance went to the bookstore one day and saw you  
**pidgey:** and well…

 **keef:** What? Did I offend him or something? I don’t remember ever meeting him before

 **pidgey:** No nothing like that. He didn’t even go try talking to you  
**pidgey:** Ah fuck it. Keith, he thought you were cute  
**pidgey:** And he’s been yelling on the groupchat about you ever since he saw you  
**pidgey:** I tried to tell him I knew you  
**pidgey:** But he didn’t quite understand

 **keef:** uh…oh  
**keef:** I’ll be right back

XXXX

Keith hopped off his bed and ran out of his room towards Shiro. He slid to a stop in front of it, and started knocking. When Shiro finally opened the door, Keith shoved his phone into his brother’s face.

“Shiro, read this,” Shiro took the phone out of Keith’s hand, and paused when he saw who Keith was talking to.

“Keith, the last time I looked at a conversation between you and Pidge, it was about the movie _The Shape of Water_ , and Pidge was sending you pictures of what she thought the monster’s dick would look like. I have just gotten those images out of my head. I am not having you two scar me again. So please just summarize what she’s telling you, because I’m never reading one of your conversations ever again,” Keith had flushed at the mention of what Pidge did, but he did understand Shiro’s hesitation; he and Pidge did talk about a lot of weird things. So Keith took his phone back.

“So Lance, the book guy, knows Pidge. He’s one of her other friends. He’s also Allura’s cousin and Coran’s nephew. Apparently, Coran was been trying to get Lance to come meet me for some reason. So Lance had come to bookstore to do that and apparently…” Keith trailed off, starting to turn red. Shiro raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

“Apparently what?” Shiro nudged his brother, trying to get him to continue. Keith had mumbled something that was too low for Shiro to understand, but he was slowly turning redder.

“What happened, Keith?”

“Apparently, he saw me and thought I was cute. And he’s been talking to Pidge and their friend Hunk about me ever since,” Shiro smiled at that. His brother was flustered and it was adorable; so he pulled his own phone out and snapped a photo. Keith pouted at that, only succeeding in making Shiro take another one. Keith’s phone buzzed a couple times, confirming Keith’s suspicion that Shiro was going to send it to their own groupchat.

“So why is that a problem? You thought he was cute when you saw his photo the other day. So it’s mutual, right?” Keith just shrugged at that.

“He doesn’t even know me, Shiro,” Shiro smiled fondly at his little brother and ruffled his hair.

“So get to know him and tell him about yourself. Just because you’re attracted to each other’s appearance doesn’t mean anything, until you make it mean something. There is no rush for you, okay?” Keith nodded when Shiro was done talking; it made sense and seemed plausible. Shiro nudged his brother’s shoulder to gain back his attention.

“Hey, Pidge is screaming in the groupchat. Maybe answer her,” Keith nodded at that and Shiro ruffled his hair once more before sending him back to his room.

XXXX

**Chat: *x-files theme* (8:02 PM)**

**tired:** [image received]  
**tired:** [image received]  
**tired:** Proof that Keith does have other emotions

 **pidgey:** Is this because I told him my friend thought he was cute?????

 **tired:** Yup

 **noimmatt:** Aw my pseudo baby brother is adorable  
**noimmatt:** Wait, who thinks he’s cute, Pidge?

 **pidgey:** Lance

 **noimmatt:** KEITH IS BOOKSTORE BOY?!?!?!?!

 **pidgey:** yes!!! I’ve been trying to tell Lance that for months

 **noimmatt:** Keith, please! You have to talk to him  
**noimmatt:** You should see the way he goes on about you

 **tired:** I’ve talked to him  
**tired:** He wants to get to know Lance, and wants Lance to get to know him  
**tired:** Before he decides to do anything else

 **pidgey:** Well I hope Keith doesn’t mind only talking over text a while

 **tired:** Why?

 **pidgey:** Because Lance and his family is going to be gone for a month and a half

 **keef:** I can work with that  
**keef:** Too flustered to meet face to face after knowing all of this  
**keef:** Texting is easier

 **noimmatt:** He really is a great guy Keith  
**noimmatt:** I think of him as my other pseudo brother

 **pidgey:** What about Hunk?

 **noimmatt:** Hunk is husbando material  
**noimmatt:** But alas our love will never be, for he’s crushing on someone  
**noimmatt:** And I have college as my cruel mistress

 **tired:** Matt, we’ve talked about you using that word

 **pidgey:** Just give up Shiro, he’ll never stop

 **tired:** sigh I know, but I can still try

 **noimmatt:** Keith went silent. He okay?

 **tired:** Maybe he’s talking to Lance

XXXX

 **Keith (8:24 PM):** Hey, since we both know the Holts, do you think we could get to know each other?  
**Keith (8:24 PM):** Matt and Pidge made you sound pretty cool and nice

 **Lance (8:26 PM):** Sure!!!! I was going to ask that myself  
**Lance (8:26 PM):** I mean I’ve heard stories about you, but I don’t know much about you

 **Keith (8:27 PM):** So what do you want to know?

 **Lance (8:28 PM):** Wait, I’m bringing back equivalent exchange  
**Lance (8:28 PM):** We’ll go back and forth with questions

 **Keith (8:29 PM):** So like 20 questions??

 **Lance (8:29 PM):** Kinda, but we’d probably go over 20

 **Keith (8:30 PM):** Alright, sounds fair  
**Keith (8:30 PM):** So, you first?

 **Lance (8:31 PM):** Would you rather fight 1 horse-sized duck or 20 duck-sized horses?

 **Keith (8:33 PM):** Oh dear god. I’ve never thought about that before and the imagery is terrifying  
**Keith (8:33 PM):** 20 duck-sized horses would probably be easy to defeat. Just punt them and run  
**Keith (8:33 PM):** Horse-sized duck would be the thing to challenge, so that’s my answer

 **Lance (8:35 PM):** Nice. I once asked Pidge that, and her answer was that she would train the duck-sized horses to do her bidding  
**Lance (8:35 PM):** And it was a horrifying imagery

 **Keith (8:36 PM):** She would take over the world

 **Lance (8:36 PM):** That she would.  
**Lance (8:36 PM):** I’m going to try to stay on her good side when that happens

 **Keith (8:37 PM):** Good idea

 **Lance (8:37 PM):** Your turn

 **Keith (8:38 PM):** I don’t think I can beat that question  
**Keith (8:38 PM):** I’ll stick to simple ones  
**Keith (8:38 PM):** What’s your favorite color?

 **Lance (8:39 PM):** Blue!  
**Lance (8:39 PM):** Though my favorite shade of blue varies sometimes

 **Keith (8:40 PM):** Well, what’s it today?

 **Lance (8:40 PM):** Night sky blue  
**Lance (8:41 PM):** The town I’m in doesn’t have much light pollution  
**Lance (8:41 PM):** And the sky is really pretty at night here

 **Keith (8:42 PM):** Sounds nice

 **Lance (8:42 PM):** It is  
**Lance (8:43 PM):** Anyway! Next question!  
**Lance (8:43 PM):** What was your favorite dinosaur when you were a kid?

 **Keith (8:44 PM):** T-Rex  
**Keith (8:44 PM):** _Jurassic Park_ was my favorite movie as a kid and Rexy was awesome

 **Lance (8:45 PM):** That’s fair  
**Lance (8:45 PM):** Her fight against the raptors was cool  
**Lance (8:45 PM):** And her fight scene in the recent movie was even better

 **Keith (8:46 PM):** Agreed. My turn, right?  
**Keith (8:46 PM):** Um, what’s a movie you can watch over and over again and never get tired of?

 **Lance (8:47 PM):** That one is tough  
**Lance (8:47 PM):** But I’m going to go with my favorite Disney movie: _Atlantis_  
**Lance (8:48 PM):** It’s the best and most underrated Disney movie

 **Keith (8:48 PM):** While I agreed it is underrated and unappreciated, but I have to say the best Disney movie is _Treasure Planet_. Also underrated and unappreciated.

 **Lance (8:49 PM):** Oh really?! Is that your favorite Disney movie?

 **Keith (8:49 PM):** Yup

 **Lance (8:50 PM):** Then I guess they both can be the best and most underrated Disney movies of all time  
**Lance (8:51 PM):** Now, next question:

XXXX

Days had passed by and Keith kept talking to Lance. He knew he had an aesthetic attraction towards him, because of the selfie, but that attraction may be going into a full crush as he got to know Lance more. Keith had found that Lance was currently undecided in a major at college, and has been taking courses to get a feel for things he might like; apparently so far he had enjoyed both the theater and the psychology classes that he had taken the previous semester. He may go with one of those. Lance told him about many of his favorite things from candy to movie genres to his favorite season, and asked what Keith’s were in return. Lance would also send photos of what he was doing for the day; most of the time, it was selfies from a beach, but occasionally, there were pictures from random museums Lance’s family would be visiting that day or something silly his siblings were doing. Lance had asked for Keith to send photos in return, but Keith thought his were kind of boring, since they were mostly about his work day, a selfie or two with Coran, or a picture of him hanging out with Pidge or Shiro or of his cat and Shiro’s cat, Cinnamon and Licorice, but Lance had apparently thought they were good.

It was his fifth day of talking to Lance when a package came in the mail for Keith from one Lance Alvarez, and he was finally reunited with his book, but something else slipped out with it. It was a woven bracelet that was pale gold and ruby red. Keith realized it was the same colors adorning the cover of his book. And when he questioned Lance about it, the response made him flush.

 **Lance (1:56 PM):** I made it for you. Thought you would like it

 **Keith (1:59 PM):** [Image sent (a photo of the bracelet now on Keith’s wrist)]  
**Keith (2:00 PM):** I love it, thank you

Keith found himself now taking advantage of having no rules against cell phones at work. Coran didn’t mind since he was still doing his job. And talking to Lance made the work day go by faster. A couple times, he had spotted Coran looking at him fondly before walking off, looking slightly proud, but Keith shook it off as his imagination and stuck to his conversations with Lance. At times, they could be as weird as the ones Keith would have Pidge, and other times, they were simple, telling each other about their day and getting to know each other more.

XXXX

 **Lance (1:07 AM):** We name pets, but what do pets name us?

 **Keith (1:10 AM):** Lance, what the hell???

XXXX

 **Keith (11:30 AM):** [Image sent]  
**Keith (11:30 AM):** Shiro dropped the remote on his foot  
**Keith (11:31 AM):** And instead of picking it up like a normal person, he decided to starfish himself across the floor  
**Keith (11:31 AM):** And won’t get back up

 **Lance (11:32 AM):** Is he okay?

 **Keith (11:34 AM):** He’s telling me to stop throwing popcorn at him  
**Keith (11:34 AM):** Does that count?

 **Lance (11:36 AM):** Close enough

XXXX

 **Keith (7:43 AM):** There’s screaming outside my house  
**Keith (7:43 AM):** Why is there screaming outside my house?

 **Lance (7:45 AM):** Morning sunshine  
**Lance (7:45 AM):** Please enlighten me on this endeavor

 **Keith (7:48 AM):** [Image sent]

 **Lance (7:50 AM):** IS THAT PIDGE AND MATT RUNNING FROM A ROBOT??!!?!  
**Lance (7:52 AM):** WAIT IS THAT THE SANTA THING?!?!

 **Keith (7:55 AM):** Apparently  
**Keith (7:55 AM):** Me and Shiro are just standing on our porch watching it chase them  
**Keith (7:56 AM):** I think Pidge was messing with its motherboard again

XXXX

 **Lance (12:27 PM):** Well, my sibling may murder me now, but it was worth it

 **Keith (12:27 PM):** What did you do?

 **Lance (12:28 PM):** We’re at Orlando today, at Disney Springs  
**Lance (12:28 PM):** There was a dance circle

 **Keith (12:29 PM):** Lance no

 **Lance (12:30 PM):** Lance yes!  
**Lance (12:31 PM):** [Video received]  
**Lance (12:32 PM):** I danced with them to try to make up with them  
**Lance (12:32 PM):** But they started to chase me as soon as we were released  
**Lance (12:32 PM):** I’m hiding right now

 **Keith (12:33 PM):** Wow Lance, just wow

 **Lance (12:34 PM):** What? They were already tapping along to the song  
**Lance (12:34 PM):** It was ‘Everybody Wants to be a Cat’! Who wouldn’t want to dance to that?!  
**Lance (12:36 PM):** Oh hey they just passed my hiding spot  
**Lance (12:36 PM):** [Image received]  
**Lance (12:37 PM):** OH SHIT THE FLASH WAS ON THEY FOUND ME

 **Keith (12:38 PM):** Bye Lance

XXXX

 **Keith (11:00 AM):** [Image sent]  
**Keith (11:00 AM):** That is a weird looking dog

 **Lance (11:01 AM):** Keith, that’s a baby

XXXX

 **Lance (9:45 AM):** [Image received]  
**Lance (9:45 AM):** Pirate day in town today  
**Lance (9:45 AM):** Nieces wanted to be princess pirates

 **Keith (9:47 AM):** They’re adorable

 **Lance (9:48 AM):** Yeah  
**Lance (9:51 AM):** Wait one more  
**Lance (9:51 AM):** [Image received]  
**Lance (9:52 AM):** They can’t go with their best uncle

 **Keith (9:55 AM):** You look good  
**Keith (9:56 AM):** The crown is a nice touch

 **Lance (9:58 AM):** I rock it, I know  
**Lance (9:58 AM):** Gabby said she wanted Uncle Lance to be a handsome prince

 **Keith (10:00 AM):** Well you definitely look like one  
**Keith (10:01 AM):** My shift started, talk to you later. Have fun!

XXXX

Keith had once sent Lance a selfie of him and Pidge, their hair tied in low ponytails and they were laughing at something. And Lance’s answer made Keith blush.

 **Lance (2:05 PM):** Cute  
**Lance (2:06 PM):** And Pidge is adorable too  
**Lance (2:06 PM):** Though don’t tell her I said that, she would hurt me

Keith was trying to figure out if Lance was calling him cute or just the picture, and his curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask.

 **Keith (2:11 PM):** Did you just call me cute?

Keith saw the read symbol and watched as Lance typed an answer for a couple minutes, his heart pounding when a simple text came through.

 **Lance (2:19 PM):** Yes  
**Lance (2:20 PM):** Is that okay?

Keith quickly sent back an answer that made him blush harder and smack his phone against his face, flustered.

 **Keith (2:22 PM):** Yes

XXXX

 **Lance (10:10 AM):** Hey Keith, when I get back, do you think we can actually meet?  
**Lance (10:10 AM):** And hang out?

 **Keith (10:11 AM):** Of course  
**Keith (10:11 AM):** Wouldn’t have it any other way

XXXX

 **Keith (8:01 AM):** [Image sent]  
**Keith (8:01 AM):** How do you explain to cats that they can’t have pizza?

 **Lance (8:04 AM):** You can’t  
**Lance (8:05 AM):** Why are you eating pizza for breakfast?  
**Lance (8:05 AM):** I don’t think Cinnamon wants pizza  
**Lance (8:06 AM):** I think Cinnamon is judging you

 **Keith (8:07 AM):** Because all we have left for breakfast is Shiro’s weird poptarts  
**Keith (8:08 AM):** Cinnamon judges all  
**Keith (8:08 AM):** [Image sent (A picture of a ginger cat staring at Shiro now, who was holding a weird colored poptart and appearing to be slightly haggard-looking)]

 **Lance (8:10 AM):** I worry about your brother sometimes

 **Keith (8:11 AM):** Don’t worry you get used to it  
**Keith (8:11 AM):** You should’ve seen the time I changed the coffee to decaf on him

 **Lance (8:12 AM):** Now that’s just cruel

 **Keith (8:12 AM):** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

XXXX

 **Lance (12:39 PM):** Ok, I have to ask  
**Lance (12:39 PM):** Has Pidge ever mentioned the bookstore boy thing?

 **Keith (12:41 PM):** Yes actually  
**Keith (12:41 PM):** The second day we started talking

 **Lance (12:42 PM):** WHAT?!?!?!  
**Lance (12:42 PM):** That little

 **Keith (12:43 PM):** Lance, its fine

 **Lance (12:44 PM):** It’s not. It should be creepy to you

 **Keith (12:45 PM):** Well, it was kind of cute  
**Keith (12:45 PM):** A boy seeing me, thinking I was cute and then gushing about me to his friends

 **Lance (12:48 PM):** …cute?

 **Keith (12:49 PM):** Yes, Lance, it’s cute

 **Lance (12:50 PM):** I guess

 **Keith (12:53 PM):** Were you ever going to really talk to me?

 **Lance (12:54 PM):** YES! Just not until after I got back from vacation

 **Keith (12:55 PM):** Then its ok, Lance

XXXX

 **Lance (7:01 PM):** [Image received]  
**Lance (7:01 PM):** Wish you were here

Keith was slightly surprised by the photo he was sent. It was of the sun setting over an ocean, the sky was various shades of red and orange, while the water was almost purple in tint. It was beautiful, and Keith could almost imagine himself standing in the spot the photo was taken; could even imagine himself standing next to Lance in that moment. Barely touching, and just existing next to each other. It brought a smile to Keith’s face.

 **Keith (7:07 PM):** Me too

XXXX

 **Lance (2:12 PM):** So I may have used you as an excuse to get out of a conversation with my grandma  
**Lance (2:12 PM):** She started asking me about relationships again  
**Lance (2:13 PM):** And I don’t like having that convo  
**Lance (2:13 PM):** Do you mind?

 **Keith (2:17 PM):** No  
**Keith (2:17 PM):** As long as I can use the same excuse when I see my own grandmother  
**Keith (2:18 PM):** Get her to annoy Shiro instead

 **Lance (2:20 PM):** Cool

 **Keith (2:22 PM):** What are we though, Lance?

 **Lance (2:27 PM):** I don’t know  
**Lance (2:27 PM):** But we can figure it out together  
**Lance (2:28 PM):** When I get home

 **Keith (2:31 PM):** Okay

XXXX

**Chat: *x-files theme* (9:37 PM)**

**tired:** [image received] ****  
tired: it’s brother time and this boy is ignoring the movie for his phone  
**tired:** who is this? And what has done to my little brother????

 **keef:** oh hush it Shiro  
**keef:** the movie is boring anyway

 **noimmatt:** awww

 **pidgey:** he was like that when we were hanging out the other day  
**pidgey:** though he was able to split his attention between the phone and the show we were watching

 **noimmatt:** Aw be nice to him guys  
**noimmatt:** he’s just talking to his boyfriend

 **keef:** he’s not my boyfriend!!!!

 **tired:** yet

 **pidgey:** yet

 **noimmatt:** yet

 **keef:** ugh

XXXX

 **Lance (10:00 AM):** It’s the FINAL COUNTDOWN!!!!!!

 **Keith (10:02 AM):** huh?

 **Lance (10:04 AM):** last week of vacation  
**Lance (10:04 AM):** I love being here and all, but I can’t wait to go home  
**Lance (10:05 AM):** We’re driving back up on Friday

 **Keith (10:06 AM):** Oh

 **Lance (10:07 AM):** Yep  
**Lance (10:09 AM):** So, Keith, any plans this weekend?

XXXX

Friday came quickly and Keith found himself working silently. His phone hadn’t gone off at all since he woke, but he knew that Lance was on his way home. Excitement filled his veins, they had made plans to meet during the weekend; just food and a movie. It seemed like a simple outing between friends, but Keith couldn’t help but wish that it was a date, maybe it was and Lance hadn’t outright said it yet. They would figure it out.

The bell above the entranceway rang out indicating that a new customer had stepped in, taking Keith out of his thoughts, though Keith had his hands full restocking the shelves and was towards the back of the store, so he yelled out.

“Be with you in a moment,” There was no response, but he did hear footsteps start to wander around. Keith only had two books left when he noticed the footsteps had gotten closer to him and then someone stopping behind him as if waiting for him.

“Do you think you can help me with something when you’re done?” Something about the voice was familiar to Keith, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Of course, just one more second, please,” Keith answered as he fitted the last book into its rightful spot. He dusted his hands off with his smock and turned on the spot.

“Now, how can I help yo-“ The question died when he noticed who was standing before him. Of course, the voice was familiar, because the boy in front of Keith was even more-so. The cornflower blue of his eyes was even more beautiful in real life, more freckles were scattered across his face, and he was a good couple inches taller than Keith.

Lance. Who should be in a car right now, but was simply standing before him and smiling, and then he spoke once more,

“So you see, I’ve been talking to this really cute boy for about a month and a half now. He loves to read, likes dumb jokes and adores his cat. I’m pretty sure I know his feelings for me, and I hope he knows mine towards him. But, we haven’t quite met yet in person and I really want to ask him out on a date, but what should I do?” Keith’s face could resemble a tomato throughout Lance’s speech, his heart pounding away in his chest. When Lance was done talking, he looked at Keith shyly, waiting to see how he’d respond.

“Have you thought of just asking him to lunch?” Keith decided to play Lance’s game and refer to himself in third person. Lance made a thoughtful noise at that and tapped at his chin, thinking.

“Where do you think he’d like to go?”

“If you know that he has feelings for you, I believe all that really matters is that you are with him,” Lance looked down at the ground, smiling at that answer, while Keith did the same.

“Okay,” Lance’s voice made Keith glance back up and he noticed that Lance had taken a couple steps closer to him.

“Keith,” Just hearing Lance say his name made Keith flush even more; Lance could probably hear his heart pounding against his ribcage from that distance.

“When you get off of work, would you like to join me to get some lunch? As a date?” Keith looked away from Lance, a coy smile gracing his face.

“I think you already know my answer,” Keith could see Lance pouting from the corner of his eye and he laughed, before giving the boy a real answer.

“Of course I will,” Lance made a whooping noise that made Keith look at him fully and soon Keith was being pulled into a hug, making him freeze and turn red, not knowing how to respond. But before Keith could return the hug, Lance was pulling away and placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders. His eyes were shining with excitement and Keith could swear that Lance’s smile could rival the sun with how bright it was.

“What time do you get off?” Keith was getting ready to tell Lance he still had three hours left in his shift when a voice rang out, cutting him off before he could even speak the words.

“Actually, my boy, Keith is all set to leave now,” Both Lance and Keith looked towards the voice to find Coran standing at the end of the aisle, smiling fondly at the both of them. A moment later, Allura was poking her head into the aisle to look at them with a teasing smile. The smock around her waist was telling Keith that the rest of his shift was being covered. Keith looked at the smiles they were sending Lance’s way and then at the smile Lance was sending to them and then he knew; they had planned this. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, before he took off his apron, handing it over to Coran, who stepped closer. Coran had shooed the two away towards the front door quickly, yelling something about Yellow’s Café.

As they walked down the street towards the aforementioned café, Keith couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward walking next to Lance. He would glance over at the Cuban boy every couple seconds, not truly believing this was real. But, it was; the hand brushing against his every couple seconds was warm and real. Keith almost grabbed it, but stopped himself. Lance had caught his glance after a few minutes, and looked over at him with a grin, making Keith go red. A second later, a hand was grabbing his, lacing fingers together, but Keith didn’t look away from Lance. There was a look in Lance’s eyes practically asking if that had been okay, and Keith answered by giving Lance’s hand a squeeze, telling him that it was more than okay.

This had all started a book and ended with a boy that made Keith feel more treasured than any story that he had read.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> I am writing more for this story actually: the date, Lance's side of everything and maybe more. I just need this semester of college to be over before I can think of anything else. I hope that's okay.
> 
> Reminder to check out [Safe Klance Writers](https://safeklancewriters.tumblr.com/) to see everyone else who was involved or just in general!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr as well too!!! [chirithy](https://chirithy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh, if you like this fic, maybe check out my other ongoing fic: [ of starflowers and scars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10460556/)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are lovely appreciated! 
> 
> Heart you, Chirithy~


End file.
